


Unexpected hunt

by JustFansHP



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: OS inspired by Jos @luisaslily 's tweet: "au where rose is her usual criminal mastermind and luisa is a bounty hunter going after her, but the sexual tension is real and eventually they fall in love"





	Unexpected hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Roisa fic. I admit that they aren't the easiest ship to write but since I really love them, I decided to give it a try. In this story, Rose is not a Solano & Rafael and Luisa aren't related and he's just mentioned.
> 
> Reminder: english is not my first language and I don't have anyone to beta read me.
> 
> To Jos, I hope you'll like it :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Luisa Alver always remembered how it all started. She was in her office when she got hired by a man called Rafael Solano to hunt this incredibly beautiful woman. She didn’t know her name; just that she went by Sin Rostro. That Sin Rostro person was an international crime lord, former drug dealer who had killed a lot of people, including the father of the bail bondsman. The name Sin Rostro was given to her because she always helped criminals escape by changing their faces with plastic surgery. Looking at the picture, Luisa wondered how a woman that beautiful could’ve done so many ugly things. Her eyes got lost in the blue eyes of the woman pictured on her file.  
It took her three days to have a lead and five to finally find her. Thankfully, the bounty hunter had great connections to help her out and enough money to pay whoever she needed.

Luisa thought to herself that the picture couldn’t even recreate the beauty of the woman who appeared.  
She was undercover, sitting alone at a girl bar near her hotel and then, she saw her. Luisa felt like the air went out. The woman was wearing a tight red dress that highlighted every curve of her body. Contrary to the picture in her file, Sin Rostro’s hair was not black, it was similar to copper. She sat down next to Luisa and both could feel an instant attraction.

“Can I buy you a drink?” the woman asked.

Luisa explained how she was sober for a while now to which the woman answered that she was off drugs herself. Luisa understood that the woman talked about being a former drug dealer but she didn’t mentionned it. They talked for a while and later they both agreed to leave the bar and walked in direction of Luisa’s hotel.

“I don’t even know your name.” Luisa suddenly said.  
“Rose, and you?” the woman replied. It sounded a bit like Sin Rostro, which made Luisa wonder if it was her real name. She quickly forgot that thought as she locked her eyes in Rose’s.

“I’m Luisa.” She simply said. Knowing her name must have done something to Rose, because her eyes darkened. Her gaze left Luisa’s eyes for a second, looking at her lips before going back to her eyes. Luisa bit her lower lip in anticipation as she felt Rose’s right hand touching her own. The skin contact felt electric and it’s all they needed to let go of any restrain they could have. Luisa pushed Rose against the wall of the hallway and kissed her passionately. It was the last time she had a thought about how bad this could end because of who they were but Luisa let it go, not wanting to ruin the moment. She felt Rose’s hands on her breasts and that’s when she knew she had to break the kiss to go inside her room. Rose followed her inside and quickly, clothes were taken off and the women were naked on the bed. The intensity of their passion was similar to fireworks. Rose’s tongue was playing with Luisa’s nipple when the bounty hunter decided to stop her and switch position. Now on top, she let her mouth explore the criminal’s body. Her tongue came to play too, and she even softly bit Rose’s skin, as Rose’s breathing became louder.

When Luisa’s mouth finally arrived to kiss Rose where she wanted her most, a moan could be heard. Luisa’s tongue started to play with Rose’s clit and more moans left Rose’s mouth. Luisa earned a louder one when she used her fingers to pleasure Rose. Luisa’s talented tongue and fingers guided Rose’s to her first orgasm of the night. Multiples were to follow, as they made love until the sun was rising. The bounty hunter knew she either had to deliver Sin Rostro or she could come clean to her and they could find a way to escape the bail bondsman’s order. But it would mean she had to completely change her life. Would she be ready to do that for someone she just met and was an international crime lord? She didn’t know what Rose had done to her but she knew she couldn’t deliver her. She felt like it was the beginning of something crazy but worth it. So, she decided to tell Rose everything, a little scared of how she was going to react but she didn’t expect that Rose already knew the truth and wanted to be with her.

“Don’t look so surprised Luisa, ours is the greatest love story ever told. You’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading me. Feel free to leave kudos and comments to share your thoughts about it.


End file.
